The present invention relates to a handle for a portable machine such as a chain saw, grass trimmer or the like.
Portable machines of the kind described usually have a rubber layer wound a round the handle, for the purpose of preventing slippage of a user's hand and of protecting the same from vibration. In particular, machines intended for use in cold districts are equipped with an electric heat generating body disposed between the handle and the rubber layer. In the known machines, the rubber layer and heat generating body are bonded to the handle by means of an adhesive, in order to prevent any slippage or movement on the handle. In consequence, considerable time and labor are required for the assembly, repair and renewal of the rubber layer and the heat generating body. In addition, the rubber layer and the heat generating body are easy to come off during the work.